Flower Girl and Nerd Boy
by RDTSDY
Summary: Si Autis Siwon dan Si Sexy Kibum Rated M GS Sibum Don't Like Don't Read


Flower Girl and Nerd Boy

Main Cast: Choi Si Won

Kim Ki Bum

Other Cast

Rated: M

Genre: Romance, Humor,Drama

Warning: NC 17+, Lemon,Genderswitch, OOC, dll

N/T: hehheheeee,, I'M COMEBACK ^^ *tebar kissu* ada yang masih inget dengan saya kah? Kurasa tidak T.T kali ini saya membawa cerita baru dengan pairing utama yaituuuu Sibum ^^ ini FF asli punya saya tapi yang nulis pas bagian NC bukan saya, maklum masih polos :v Terima kasih banyak buat Bebep Puput Pratiwi yang sudah bersedia membantuku T.T aku terhura :3 eh terharu :v Jika suka silakan dibaca tapi kalau tidak suka dilewatkan saja,saya nggak memaksa buat ngebaca nih FF nista,tapi jika berkenan luangkan sedikit waktu untuk membaca FF saya. Terima Kasih~

Ӝ

~RDTSYD~

Ӝ

Namja ini terlihat sangat biasa, namanya adalah Choi Siwon seorang murid sekolah menengah atas,memiliki tubuh yang tinggi dan kekar membuatnya terlihat sangat gagah, wajahnya yang lumayan tampan membuatnya seperti seorang pangeran walaupun ada sebuah kacamata yang yang menghalangi mata indahnya,meskipun gaya berpakaiannya sedikit culun tapi tetap saja dia masih terlihat keren, lalu apa yang membuat banyak orang menilai namja ini aneh?

Banyak orang mengatakan namja ini polos, what the_namja berumur 17 tahun masih dibilang polos padahal diluar sana sudah banyak namja dibawah usia 17 tahun sudah melakukan hubungan intim,tidak hanya fakta itu saja yang membuatnya dinilai sebagai namja aneh,orang-orang juga menyebutnya autis,bukan autis karna sejak lahir hanya kadang-kadang dia bersikap sedikit aneh yang membuatnya dijuluki si autis Siwon.

Berbeda dengan Choi Siwon si namja Autis, dia adalah Kim Ki Bum seorang Flower Girl di sekolahannya, sifatnya yang ramah membuatnya terkenal dikalangan para namja, tidak hanya ramah dia juga mempunyai wajah yang sangat cantik,tubuh yang sexy, membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya ingin 'memakan'nya ditempat,sungguh sempurna sekali ciptaan tuhan yang satu ini.

.

.

.

Jam istirahat sudah berbunyi,Siwon bersama kedua temannya memutuskan untuk pergi ke kantin untuk membeli beberapa makanan dan minuman untuk mengisi perut kosong mereka.

"Siwon,kau masih menyukai Kibum?"tanya namja bermata sipit yang berjalan disamping Siwon.

"Tentu saja, kau tau Bummie sangat cantik"jawab Siwon semangat dengan rona merah dipipinya.

"aing-aing imutnya"ledek yeoja mungil yang berjalan disamping si namja bermata sipit.

"jangan meledekku Kim Ryeowook"ucap Siwon dengan penekanan pada setiap kata yang dia ucapkan.

"aku tidak meledekmu,iyakan Yeppa?"yeoja mungil itu menatap namja disampingnya dengan senyum anehnya.

"iya Wookie"jawab namja sipit itu dengan senyum anehnya juga.

"Kalian menyebalkan"Siwon mempoutkan bibirnya dan pergi meninggalkan namja bermata sipit dan yeoja mungil,mulailah sifat anehnya keluar, dasar kau Choi Siwon.

"aing-aing Siwonnie marah"teriak si yeoja mungil atau kita panggil saja dia Ryeowook yang sama sekali tak diperdulikan oleh Siwon.

"Wookie,sudahlah,itu tak baik"nasehat si namja sipit atau yang biasa dipanggil Yesung oleh teman-temannya.

"uhhh"Ryeowook mempoutkan bibirnya sebal karena Yesung tidak sejalan dengannya untuk mengejek Siwon.

"Hei,kenapa kau meninggalkan kami?"tanya Yesung saat melihat Siwon yang sedang antri untuk memesan makanan.

"karna kalian menyebalkan"jawab Siwon acuh.

Ryeowook yang tidak ingin mendengarkan percakapan antara Siwon dan Yesung lebih memilih melihat kesekelilingnya , kalian tahu? kantin terlihat ramai hari ini, dia bingung mencari tempat duduk untuk mereka bertiga sampai akhirnya mata indahnya menemukan sebuah objek yang mampu membuat seringaian mucul disudut bibirnya.

"Yeppa,ambilkan aku jus yang ada disebelahmu"pinta Ryeowook dengan puppy eyesnya.

"eh?untuk apa?"Yesung tetap menyerahkan gelas yang berada di meja sebelahnya walaupun dia tetap bingung kenapa Ryeowook meminta jus itu.

"terima kasih"ucap Ryeowook dengan senyum lebar dibibirnya dan kemudian berlari menjauh dari Yesung dan Siwon.

"Yesung hyung, dia kenapa?"tanya Siwon penasaran.

"entah"jawab Yesung cuek kemudian kembali mengalihkan pandangannya kedepan untuk mengantri makanan.

.

.

.

"Siwon,tolong serahkan ini untuk Kibum"ucap Ryeowook dengan senyum aneh dibibirnya sambil menyerahkan segelas jus pada Siwon.

"Kibum?"tanya Siwon bingung.

"iya, serahkan ini pada Kibum yang duduk disana, cepat-cepat"jawab Ryeowook sambil mendorong-dorong tubuh Siwon untuk segera pergi.

Siwon yang tubuhnya didorong-dorong hanya menurut saja, dia kemudian berjalan mendekati meja dimana Kibum sedang duduk sendirian.

"K-kibum, boleh aku duduk disini?"Tanya Siwon dengan suara yang gemetar.

"tentu"jawab Kibum dengan senyum angelicnya.

Siwon merasa tubuhnya akan meleleh sekarang juga jika dia melihat senyum itu sekali lagi.

"t-terima kasih"ucap Siwon kemudian mendudukan dirinya didepan Kibum.

Kibum hanya tersenyum membalas ucapan terima kasih dari Siwon, untuk beberapa saat mereka berdua tidak mengeluarkan suara, Siwon sibuk dengan makanan yang berada di atas nampannya dan Kibum juga sibuk dengan buku yang sedang dia baca,sampai-sampai Siwon memecahkan keheningan yang mereka ciptakan.

"Kibum,ini untukmu"ucap Siwon sambil menggeser gelas didepannya kedepan Kibum.

"untukku?terima kasih, kau tahu sekali kalau aku sedang haus"balas Kibum dengan senyumnya dan kemudian mengambil gelas itu dan segera meminum isinya sampai hanya tersisa setengah gelas.

"sama-sama"ucap Siwon dengan kepala tertunduk untuk menyembunyikan muka merahnya, Choi Siwon kenapa kau terlihat seperti yeoja -_- sungguh memalukan -_- .

Mereka berdua kembali diam,kembali keaktivitas mereka masing-masing sampai akhirnya bel pertanda waktu istirahat sudah berakhir, Siwon membereskan perlengkapan makannya dan menatap Kibum yang masih duduk ditempatnya.

"Kibum,kau tidak ingin kembali ke kelas mu?"tanya Siwon.

"eunghh,,,, siwon apakah kau tidak gerah?"Kibum malah balik melontarkan pertanyaan pada Siwon.

"gerah? Tidak sama sekali,kau kenapa?"tanya Siwon khawatir saat melihat Kibum yang bergerak-gerak gelisah.

"Siwon,aku sangat kegerahan"ucap Kibum sambil mengipasi mukanya yang mulai memerah padam.

"apa kau sakit?"tanya Siwon sambil memegang dahi Kibum yang berkeringat.

"ahhh"entah kenapa Kibum malah mengeluarkan desahannya saat Siwon memegang tubuhnya.

"Siwon, ikut aku"ucap Kibum yang kemudian menarik paksa tangan Siwon meninggalkan kantin.

"K-kibum kita mau kemana?"tanya Siwon yang sedikit kesakitan karena Kibum terlalu kencang menarik tangannya.

"Gudang?"tanya Siwon bingung saat Kibum menariknya masuk kedalam gudang.

"remas ini"ucap Kibum dengan tangannya yang menunjuk payudaranya yang mulai menengang.

"hah?"tanya Siwon dengan tampang shocknya.

"kumohon remas dia"mohon Kibum dengan muka memerahnya, kerena Siwon yang tak segera memenuhi permintaannya,dia mulai menarik tangan kanan Siwon dan meletakkannya di payudara miliknya sebelah kiri,dia mulai menggerakan jemari-jemari milik Siwon untuk memeras pyudaranya.

"ahh,, Siwonhh,, lebihh kerashh ahh"Kibum merem melek menikmati pijatan tangan Siwon yang berada dipayudaranya.

Siwon terlihat bingung harus melakukan apa,perbuatan Kibum yang menarik tangannya secara paksa membuatnya jadi semakin bingung,kalian ingat dia namja yang polos -"

Kibum yang gemas melihat Siwon hanya dia saja mulai menjijitkan kakinya dan meraih tengkuk Siwon yang kemudian dia menempelkan bibirnya tepat dibibir Siwon.

Tidak cukup puas dengan menempelkan bibirnya saja,kini kibum mulai melumat serta menggigit gemas bibir siwon merasa heran dengan juniornya yang mulai tegang dan wajahnya yang mulai memanas.

Siwon melepas paksa tautan bibir mereka,dia berfikir ini adalah suatu kesalahan yang seharusnya tidak mereka lakukan.

"hhaahhh,,hhahh,k-kenapa kau lakukan itu kibum?"Tanya siwon dengan polosnya sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya yang agak miring.

"a-aku sudah sangatthh horrny,kumohon lakukan padaku"Kibum benar-benar terangsang,siwon malah tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan kibum

"a-a-aku harus melakukan apa kibum?"Siwon semakin terlihat bingung, dia tidak mengerti dengan permintaan Kibum

Oh sial,Kibum benar-benar dibuat cengoh dengan tingkah Siwon yang kelewat polos seperti bocah umur empat tahun ~ ayolah,, dia sudah berumur 17 tahun,umur yang seharusnya sudah mengenal apa itu kata 'seks' bukan ?

"apa kau pernah melakukan seks sebelumnya Siwon?"Kibum mendesah tepat ditelinga kiri Siwon yang memerah,sebenarnya dia sudah cukup horny dengan kejadian ciuman tadi, tapi dia berfikir sejenak untuk sedikit bermain-main dengan bocah berotak polos dihadapannya ini.

"seks?aku pernah sekali mendengarnya waktu aku masih kecil"katanya

"apa yang kau tau tentang seks ?mhhh"Kibum sedikit melenguh tidak nyaman ketika bagian bawahnya semakin berdenyut-denyut ingin dimanjakan.

Siwon berfikir sejenak.

"eum,appa bilang seks itu seperti kegiatan membuat baby dan hanya boleh dilakukan oleh orang dewasa saja"jawabnya dengan polos

'Siwon,kau namja yang menarik'batin Kibum dengan seringaian dibibirnya.

Sejenak Kibum tertawa melihat tingkah polos Siwon,sedangkan Siwon hanya bisa terkagum dengan tawa Kibum yang menurutnya sangat indah dari bidadari sekalipun.

Kibum merapatkan tubuhnya dengan Siwon lalu mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher namja itu.

"bagaimana kalau kita mencoba seks?"

"a-a-apa,tidak Kibum kurasa kita seharusnya kembali ke kelas mengingat waktu istirahat telah berakhir"

"bagaimana dengan Siwon junior yang terbangun eoh ?"Kibum meremas junior Siwon se-seduktif mungkin agar bocah polos itu mau bercinta dengannya.

"ahh,K-kibum ssi shh j-jangan diremashh"Kibum sedikit menyeringai mengetahui bahwa Siwon mungkin juga tengah horny, sepertinya,mendengar desahan Siwon, Kibum semakin gencar meremas juniornya yang masih terbungkus rapi oleh celana sekolah tersebut .

Karena tak kuat dengan kenikmatan di juniornya,Siwon tak sengaja menundukkan kepalanya yang reflex mengenai payudara Kibum yang sudah tegang.

"ahhhh,siwonnhhh"desahnya.

Pandangan kibum jatuh pada sofa abu-abu usang yang berada dibelakang Siwon,terlintas rencana cemerlang untuk mempermulus aksinya cepat Kibum mendorong tubuh Siwon kebelakang,alhasil Siwon terjatuh dengan posisi terduduk dengan Kibum berada dipangkuannya.

"ahhhh,S-siwonhh"posisi yang sangat intim itu memudahkan junior siwon menubruk pantat kenyal nan padat milik Kibum,sontak saja Kibum melenguh keenakan sambil terus memaju mundurkan tubuhnya menggoda junior Siwon dengan butt sexy nya.

"ahh,ahhh,ahhh"tak ingin terlalu monoton,Kibum kini mulai meletakkan tangan Siwon di payudaranya.

"ahhh,remass le-lebih kerasshh aahhhhh"

"ahhh,ini enak"desah Siwon yang membuat Kibum menyeringai senang.

"emhhh,,b-bukkahh bajukuu"tanpa diperintah dua kali Siwon segera melepas kancing seragam milik Kibum hingga terpaparlah dua gundukkan padat ,mulus nan menggiurkan di depan matanya.

Entah keberanian darimana Siwon mulai meremas payudara kiri Kibum dengan sedikit ragu sedangkan tangan yang lainnyya meraih tengkuk kibum untuk mendapatkan bibir ranum milik Kibum,Kibum tak lagi bergerak saat tangan siwon memegang pinggang toplessnya dengan isyarat untuk menyuruhnya berhenti.

Ciuman panas itu terus berlanjut,bahkan rambut Siwon yang sebelumnya tertata rapi kini tak beraturan karena remasan-remasan yang dilakukan oleh Kibum.

Entah berapa lama mereka berciuman,kini pakaian atas mereka telah tergeletak begitu saja diatas agak kesal karena sedaritadi Siwon hanya meremas dadanya,yang dia inginkan sekarang adalah Siwon menghisap nipplenya yang tengah mengacung tegang itu.

"ahhh,ahhh,gigit shh n-nipllessh kuhh"desahnya

Siwon yang tidak mengerti hanya menatap kearah Kibum, dengan kesal kibum mendorong kepala siwon ke hadapan nipple kanannya.

"shhh,mmhhh ahhh ahhhh hisapph ahhh,"

Siwon meremas payudara bagian kiri milik Kibum dengan tangannya sedangkan nipple yang lainya tengah dia hisap seperti yang diperintahkan Kibum padanya.

"ahhh,ahhh ahhhhh akuu inginn…."

Cairan Kibum merembes keluar melalui celana dalam putihnya yang tipis,junior Siwon yang tak lagi terbungkus seragam ataupun celana dalam itupun terkena imbasnya hingga dia mendesah menikmati cairan panas milik Kibum yang ikut meleleh di atas juniornya.

"ahhhhhhh"desah Siwonn saat butt Kibum menyentuh juniornya.

Kibum melepas celana dalam yang sudah basah itu lalu kembali menggesekkan buttnya dengan junior siwon yang semakin tegang & mengacung tegak.

Siwon hanya bisa melongo menyadari mereka berdua kini telah sama-sama telanjang bulat,dia melotot mendapati Kibum begitu sexy dihadapannya saat ini dan hal itu cukup membuat junior Siwon tegang 100%.Apalagi dengan posisi yang sangat intim seperti ini, Siwon dapat melihat betapa mulus dan putihnya kulit Kibum,ditambah lagi dengan tatapan sayu yang Kibum berikan juniornya benar-benar dikerjai habis-habisan dengan pemandangan seperti itu.

"siwonnhh,aku sudahh tidakh tahan lagihh"perlahan kibum mencengkram junior siwon lalu mengarahkannya ke arah lubang vaginanya.

"ARGGGGHHH!"kibum menjerit kesakitan karena junior Siwon yang begitu besar untuk masuk ke lubang vaginanya tanpa pelumas dan pemanasan.

"shhh,k-kibum apa kau baik-baik saja?"Tanya Siwon yang melihat keadaan kibum kesakitan seperti itu.

"akhh!nehh gwenchanaa"Kibum merasa lega karena junior besar itu kini telah masuk sepenuhnya ke dalam lubang vaginanya.

'uhh,tak kusangka ternyata juniornya sangat besar'batin Kibum

"shhhhhh,K-kibumm "desah siwon sambil memejamkan matanya menahan nikmat yang baru saja menjalar ke tubuhnya.

Kibum mendekatkan tubuhnya,mengalungkan kedua tangannya ke pundak Siwon dan bersiap untuk bergerak lagi

"ahhh,ahhh ahhh ahhh ahhh mhhh ahhh ahh"

Kibum mulai bergerak liar diatas tubuh Siwon sambil memelintir sebelah nipplenya sendiri menambah kenikmatan tersendiri menyuruh Siwon untuk membantu menaik-turunkan tubuhnya.

Dengan patuh siwon membantu Kibum untuk bergerak diatas pangkuannya sambil terus menerus mendesah menyebut nama Kibum.

"ahhhh ahhh ahhh f-fasterr,mhhh ahhh aahh ahh"Kibum semakin cepat menghentakkan tubuhnya diatas pangkuan Siwon dan membuat Siwon kewalahan mengimbangi permainan Kibum.

Entah dapat keberanian darimana Siwon mulai menggigit kecil niplle Kibum,melumat dan memelintir kedua nipples itu secara bergantian.

"ahh,shhhh,ahhh"desah Siwon saat dirasa dinding vagina Kibum memijat juniornya dengan keras.

"aah aaah aah ah,nikmat sekalii"

"aaahh aaahhh ahhh aahh aah ah-kuuh hhampir sammpaii"

"ahh ah hhhah ahhh "

"aaahhh,,Siwon!"

"K-kibum"

CROOOOOTTT

Cairan putih kental mereka melebur menjadi satu di dalam tubuh Kibum,sebagian cairan itu terlihat merembes keluar dari lubang Kibum tak mampu menampung banyaknya sperma yang Siwon keluarkan.

"hhhahh hhahh hhhahhh"keduanya sama-sama terengah-engah akibat permainan panas mereka,Kibum menyandarkan kepalanyadi ceruk leher Siwon sedangkan Siwon memejamkan matanya masih terengah-engah akibat permainan panas mereka.

Kibum mendongakkan kepalanya mendapati Siwon tengah terengah-engah sepertinya,kacamata yang dia pakai sedikit miring dia berinisiatif untuk melepas kacamata yang dikenakan Siwon.

Siwon membuka matanya, terkejut ketika Kibum melepas kacamatanya,sedikit menyipitkan matanya karena pandangan yang buram.

"tolong kembalikan ,aku tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas"pintanya sambil mencoba meraih kacamata miliknya dari tangan Kibum.

Kibum tersenyum menyeringai,dia sangat tertarik dengan lelaki polos yang ada didepannya ini.

"akan kukembalikan kacamatamu asalkan kau mau melanjutkan ronde kedua denganku"ucapnya lalu menjilat cuping siwon.

"r-ronde kedua?ta-tapi kita tidak sedang beradu tinju Kibum"

ASTAGAAA!Kibum hanpir saja ingin membenturkan kepala anak itu kalau dia tidak ingat otaknya masih waras untuk melakukan hal itu.

Damn!,mati saja kau ! umpat Kibum

"aku ingin melakukan seks lagi denganmu,setelah itu baru akan kukembalikan padamu bagaimana?"tawarnya

"a-ap apa?tidak,sebaiknya kita segera kembali ke kelas kibum"

"dengan tubuh telanjang begini?silahkan saja"

"t-t-tapi …"kibum mendorong tubuh siwon agar terlentang di sofa panjang sembari mendesah nikmat saat junior siwon tak sengaja menggesek dinding vaginanya.

"ahhhhsssshhh,kau akan menikmatinya Siwon ku Sayang~ "Kibum tersenyum sangat manis kepada Siwon,sementara Siwon masih bisa melihat wajah cantik Kibum walaupun tanpa kacamata tebalnya.

"ahh aaah aahh ahhaahah"Kibum terus mendesah dan desahannya semakin cepat seiring kecepatan tubuhnya bergerak diatas tubuh Siwon.

"aaahhh aaahh shhhh mmhh ahhh nghh ahhh aaah…"desahan desahan mereka berdua terus bersahutan di dalam gudang yang sempit itu.

.

.

Di suatu sisi…

Sosok yeoja dan namja terlihat tengah mengintip kegiatan seseorang dibalik jendela buram gudang sekolah mata sejoli itu terpaku pada adegan live di depan mata mereka,salah seorang dari mereka selalu saja menjerit histeris seperti 'woah,hebat' atau 'astaga,hot sekali mereka' begitu seterusnya sampai suara berat milik namja itu menginterupsi.

"Wookiee,sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan pada si autis Siwon eoh?"tanyya Yesung

Ryeowook menoleh kearah kekasihnya lalu mengerlingkan sebelah matanya dan tersenyum jahil.

"aku hanya membantu Siwonnie"ucapnya dengan tampang watados.

"ck,membantu apa eoh?"

"membantu menuang obat pernagsang ke minuman "Ryeowook memasang tampang tanpa bersalahnya sambil tersenyum Yesung sudah cengo sedari tadi melihat tingkah 'sok polos' kekasihnya

"aigooooo celanaku menyempit shhh"desis Yesung yang mulai terangsang melihat adegan yang ia intip bersama kekasihnya itu.

Yessung serta Ryeowook menoleh kearah bawah,dimana celana namja itu menggembung hingga tampak tonjolan besar di bagian selangkangannya.

"woah,Yeppa kau terangsang ?"girang ryeowook sembari berbinar menatap celana yessung yang menggembung.

Yesung menepok jidatnya sendiri melihat tingkah kekasihnya.

"aku masih normal Wookie,tentu saja aku akan terangsang melihat adegan seperti itu apalagi secara live"

"waahhhh itu mu kenapa semakin besar Yeppa?apa dia juga tambah panjang ?"tanya Ryeowook

Yesung memasang smirknya.

"penasaran eoh?mari kita lihat bersama-sama"langsung saja Yesung menarik tangan mungil Ryeowook.

Dan silahkan bayangkan sendiri adegan selanjutnya…..

.

.

.

END

Holla,adakah yang terangsang setelah membaca ?

Hehehehehehehe

Author bercanda,yang jelas author minta maaf kalau NC nya gak hot,se-HOT Julia perez tentunya.*plakkkk*

Tapi author mohon untuk tidak pelit memberikan Review kalian ne~ ^_^

Baiklah,readers yang baik hati dan tidak sombong mohon review nya ne~

Gamsahamnida ^_^

Byee~

#Tebar kolor#


End file.
